ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Revealed
The Secret Revealed is the second episode. Plot *-Finn just won video games in hideout- *Finn: Hey, you guys never told me how you got to mutate. *Tom: Oh, yeah. I was talking to Billy, who led me to his best friend Phil. *Billy: Phil introduced me to his best friend Carly, and we started dating. *Carly: Billy took me, Tom, and Phil to his inventor's lab. *Billy: I showed them my new invention called the Moutater. It could mutate anything. *Phil: Carly had to use the bathroom, so Billy pointed it out for her. *Tom: Then I saw a lever on the back and said, "Hey, what does this do?" *Phil: Billy said, "No!" But it was too late. Tom pulled it. *Billy: A green wave shot out of it and hit me, Tom, and Phil. *Phil: Then Billy said, "I lost my lever! Look what you did, Tom." *Tom: I saw Billy, who was really big. *Phil: Then I saw Tom, who was about 1/3 of Billy. *Billy: Then Phil was a bug alien and found the lever. *Phil: Tom called me Finder, and everyone else was happy with that name. *Carly: Then I came out of the bathroom, and when I saw those three, I ran back in. *Meanwhile during the story... *Kraven: I, Kraven, the hungry fusion, will eat the town! *-Kraven is shown eating small food stands and cars- *News Guy: A villain made out of aliens is eating everything! Where is Ben 10? *-Ben walks up to news guy- *Ben: I'm not the hero anymore. My son, Finn, is. *News Guy: Finn Tennyson? I've never heard of him before. You're our big hero. *Ben: I guess. *-Ben slams Ultimotrix- *Ben: Terraspin! *-Ben spins around that blows Kraven away- *Kraven: I cannot be defeated easily. *-Kraven rolls at Ben and knocks him from the air- *Back at the hideout... *Billy: I grabbed Carly and set her on the lever. *Carly: But that pulled the lever down. It sent out a green beam that hit us again. *Billy: I saw Finder and Tom turn back to normal. I was about to, but I fell down. *Tom: The ground cracked and cracked until it got to the power plant. The crack went up the side and toxic spilled out. *Carly: Then I said, "Oh no!" and started to evacuate. *Billy: I tried to change back, but couldn't, so I pulled the lever again. *Finder: The green wave shot and turned Billy back to normal. But it was after Carly. *Carly: I saw the green wave coming at me, and I also saw the toxic. Both touched me at the same time. *Tom: Carly was herself, but then she turned into a Tetramand. *Finder: Carly said, "Cool! I can transform like you guys!" *Billy: Carly grew two arms and shot wind out of the third arm. It blew the toxic back into it's place. *Carly: I turned back to normal and went into the lab. *Tom: Billy pushed all of his inventions into some kind of vault. *Billy: Then I said, "Let this be our hideout!" *Carly: Later, we were watching the news when we saw a knight standing on a restaurant. *Finder: The knight said, "We are The Rhyming Knights!" *Tom: A news reporter went up to him and asked, "What's your name?" *Carly: The knight said, "Sling King." *Billy: The news reporter asked, "What is the Rhyming Knights?" *Finder: Sling King said, "We all have rhyming names. Our name identifies our power." *Carly: Then, Sling King picked up the restaurant and threw it at the reporter. *Billy: Sling King said, "We will rule!" *Meanwhile... *Kraven: I have parts of your aliens. *Ben: Like this? *-Ben slams Ultimotrix- *Ben: Chromastone! *Kraven: Yeah, like that. *-Kraven blasts beam- *-Ben absorbs it and blasts it back- *-Kraven eats beam and blasts it back- *-Kraven spits goo under Ben's feet- *-Ben trips on it- *Ben: Woah! *-beam knocks Ben down- *Back at the hideout... *Carly: Then Finder said, "Hey, why don't we beat those guys?" *Tom: Then I said, "Sure, why not?" *Billy: So we mutated and went to town. *Finder: I snuck up behind Sling King and blasted him. *Tom: Sling King fell, and I grabbed him and dropped him hard. *Carly: I was a Petrosapien and went through the ground. *Finder: Carly went up behind Sling King and trapped him in a diamond cage. *Billy: Then Sling King said, "Squirrel Pearl! Bat Cat! Attack!" *Carly: A guy shaped like a cat with bat wings was carrying a guy shaped like a squirrel made out of pearl. *Tom: Bat Cat dropped Squirrel Pearl on me. *Carly: Then Tom picked him up and knocked down Bat Cat with him. *Finder: I flew around him and blasted many beams at him. *Billy: Then, I stepped on him and Carly turned into a Tetramand. *Carly: I blasted a bunch of water and rocks at him. *Finder: Squirrel Pearl blocked the water and rocks with his head. It went at Tom and knocked him out. *Billy: I picked up Squirrel Pearl and dropped him. *Finn: Hey, I just wanted to know how you got mutated. *Tom: Sorry. We got carried away. *-the five hear an explosion- *-the five transform- *Finn: Armodrillo! *-the five go to middle of town- *Kraven: You? This calls for four tongues! *-Kraven's four tongues knock Billy, Carly, Tom, and Finder down- *Finn: You can't do that to my friends. *-Finn punches Kraven repeatedly- *Kraven: How about you? *-Kraven touches Finn and uses heat- *Finn: Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! Fusion time! *-Finn sets Greatrix in blue mode- *Finn: I better use the help I didn't get. *-Finn drags Way Big and Humongousaur to boxes- *-portal opens- *-Way Big and Humongousaur jump in- *-Finn jumps in- *-alien comes out other side- *Finn: Super Huge! *Kraven: Ok, ok, I give up! *Finn: You haven't even seen what I can do now. *-Finn grows 60 more feet- *-Finn picks up Kraven and drops him- *-Kraven is laying on ground knocked out- *-Finn turns back to normal- *Finn: That should take care of him for at least a week. *-episode ends- Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion